This invention pertains to measurements of atmospheric components, and more particularly is concerned with such measurements using solid electrolyte sensors.
Solid electrolyte sensors are used extensively to monitor exhaust gases from engines and other combustion devices to determine the percentage of oxygen in the test atmosphere. From this measurement the efficiency of the combustion process can be derived. Reactive gases and water vapor can affect the accuracy of the oxygen reading. What has not been recognized until this invention is that this phenomenon, which is generally considered detrimental to measurements, can be utilized for determining the identity and concentration of a component in a test atmosphere having a known concentration of oxygen.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for determining the identity and concentration of a component in a test atmosphere having a known concentration of oxygen using at least one solid electrolyte oxygen sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus using at least one solid electrolyte oxygen sensor for determining the identity and concentration of a component in a test atmosphere having a known concentration of oxygen.